greatwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Brux
Of the Four Gods In the beginning of Azeroth, a myriad of natural spirits flocked to and fro, enjoying their newfound existence in the world. Their peace was to be disrupted when the Titans arrived, and commenced the Ordering. Once the Titans moved on, peace settled. However, the malign Old Gods seeded Azeroth, and with their Elemental Lieutenants, crushed the natural gods of Azeroth. The Titans returned to a world engulfed by chaos, and waged a terrible war which resulted in the Old Gods being enslaved. Many of the Eternal spirits of Azeroth had been destroyed by the Old Gods, but some endured in the form of the trollish Loa, Eternals of all shapes and forms and races. Of these survivors there were those known as the Four Gods. These Four Gods were to be henceforth known as Mnesthes, Muhar, Zinine and Brux to many of the mortal races. They fought against one another and sometimes they fought side by side in an ancient Kalimdor, each commanding civilizations and armies of followers. Father of the Gnolls The Maroon God, Brux, was lord of war and glory. In ancient Kalimdor, Brux oversaw the spread of many brutal humanoid races, such as the gnollish horde. Competing with Mnesthes, Zinine and Muhar for territory and space, Brux provd to be a lethal adversary. Eventually Queen Azshara was to consort with the Burning Legion, leading to the War of the Ancients. In the War of the Ancients, Brux found his followers assaulted by demons, and with the Sundering and the destruction of Kalimdor, he was to find himself cut off from the world forever. His mind was blasted into the spirit realm and his sight blinded, so that he would forever be out of touch with reality. The Eastern Kingdoms Thousands of years later, the Azotha tribes of humanity rose up to build lives of their own. Desperate for protection from the elements, and desperate for any guidance whatsoever, they eventually found themselves eager disciples for a new order. The Azotha tribes were greeted by mysterious prophets, preaching the words of the Four Gods. This led to the conversion of the Azotha into myriad pagan tribes, each worshipping different members of the Four Gods. Brux began to carve out a new link to the world. Ultimately, one man was to arise to unite the Azotha into the first human kingdom of Arathor. This man was Thoradin. Obeying the call of the Holy Light, Thoradin united the tribes and formed the city of Strom. From there, the Church of the Holy Light began to replace paganism over many years. The Great War of Lordaeron Arathor was not to last. After the Troll Wars, it splintered into various kingdoms, such as Gilneas, Dalaran, Lordaeron, Hesperia, Alterac, Ravenholdt, Stormwind, Stromgarde and Kul Tiras. Each of these new states was fiercely devoted to its own survival, and it was not long before the turmoil of the splintering allowed for paganism to rise again. Pagan kings created dynasties in Kul Tiras in particular, with many pagans springing up to form churches in Hesperia, Gilneas and Lordaeron. Mnesthes found his chance to return once again; or rather, the Viridian Prophet found an opportunity for revenge. Orchestrating and taking advantage of tensions, the Prophet initiated a massive war that engulfed the Eastern Kingdoms. Fighting for religion, the various kingdoms struggled. Supporters of paganism fought against the Church of the Holy Light, until at last, after various obstacles were overcome, the Great War was ended. The Church of the Holy Light and its supporting states emerged victorious. Those kings who supported paganism either converted or were put down. New dynasties arose; such as the Perenolde dynasty of Alterac from the ashes of the Xie bloodline. After the Great War, paganism slipped into the shadows of history. The 'human Loa' were forgotten over time, until only hints of their existence were left in the modern world. The Church of the Holy Light ensured that all memories of the Four were wiped out. The Council of Tirisfal ensured that the pagan lords of old were hunted down, and Karazhan turned into a bastion for the Guardian. The Fate of Maroon Worship After the Great War of Lordaeron, very little ever resurfaced regarding Brux. Though Viridian cults perservered in the form of the Benefactors of Quel'Thalas, there were but a few gnoll tribes who remembered Brux at best. In corners of Azeroth, one can still find a mighty icon to this forgotten god, and sometimes, at the height of a battle, one may feel the shrill roar of Brux pump adrenaline through one's heart; the echo of a god of war. Related articles: Amron Andol Corin Margaret Corin Sagan Category:Characters